A Divergent Wedding & More
by tobiasandtrisheaton46
Summary: It's been 4 years since the Divergent couple met. Tobias(22) proposed to Trish(20) & she said yes (of course). As married couple feelings of each other change and what is Tris hiding from Tobias? What are Zeke & Abby hiding? How does Evelyn feel about this & Caleb too? What does Marcus & Daniel want from Tris & Tobias? Read and find out here.(& please comment & review please.)
1. Chapter 1

**declaimer: i do not own any of the divergent series besides copies of the book only Veronica Roth does**

**Prolouge: It's four years after Tris & Tobias met and fall in love. When Tris is confronted by David at the airport base he shoots her in the ribs, and he goes for a another shot. He aims the gun at her, but Caleb shoots David in the back & takes Tris to the hospital. Tobias comes back from the city & runs towards Tris' hospital room. The doctors say she will wake up but only time can tell. He stays in her hospital room until she wakes up. She woke up 2 days after and is immediately kissed by Tobias. David was permanently paralyzed and sentenced in jail for possible murder for all his life. The war ended, Evelyn gave up her power as a dictator. There was no more factions really they kept the names and the choosing ceremony . Caleb married Rachel. Uriah and Christina got married after they had a baby girl, Lily. **

**chapter 1. Tobias pov.**

I wake up to the sight of her face next to mine. All I can think is its only been 4 years since I met her & fell in love for her. All night I've been thinking how am I going to do this? I don't want it to be fancy but yet a surprise. Part me is afraid she will say no. I want to marry Tris. Thinking of the more negative possibilities than the positive it made me shiver that i woke Tris up. Still half asleep "morning handsome sleep well" said Tris." yes" but I wasn't sleeping at all last night or even a lil this morning. "Come on i'll make you breakfast", i get up make her breakfast while at it i get couple of extra shots of espresso for both of us. After 10 minutes or so Tris comes out still in my shirt from last night. Her hair was a mess but i don't care its usually like that in the mornings then goes back to being a long hair of gold. "What do i have something in my teeth or something." i laugh "No, I just find u very attractive even on a Monday." She kisses me for bit I know what she wants. "Tris not now i want you to save that for tonight and should eat anyway." She gives me that look that she doesn't want to wait but lives it anyway & eats her bacon & omelet I made her. "Ok fine I guess I could live till tonight. We should get going we have a couple of innates to train." "Alright fine but are u really you really going in that though?" She looks down and realizes she just wearing my shirt. She goes away and next thing i know she changed into the Tris I really know. We leave and head to the old Dauntless HQ which is still our police force we have the same job sorta only I mainly work in the control room. When we get there Christina grabs Trish inside, Tris waves bye to me and i tell her to meet me at the Ferris wheel at 5. She mouthed ok to me and is dragged to the Pit.


	2. Chapter 2

**chapter 2: Tris pov.**

My arm still hurts when Christina pulled me away from Tobias this morning. The started as usual innates yelling about us being to rough, Peter saying i have bad aim, Innates fighting, Zeke fighting with Tobias' half sister, Abby, Uriah and Christina practice shooting with each other and kiss each other after, Evelynn fighting with Marcus in his cell, and then lunch so pretty normal nothing strange ...yet.

...

It's 4:45 in mid-afternoon i still deciding weither or not can't figure it out. I wish i knew so i can decide I just go with the jeans if he takes to a fancy restaurant oh well its on his head for not telling me then. I hear Tobias on his motorcycle quickly I grab my helmet and leather jacket and go see him. He's smiling at me & says, " hop on." I get on & hold him tight as we go to the abandon fair grounds, I feel the wind going through my hair and i feel like the wind to. We get there about 10 minutes later & i see a small picnic basket near the wheel i remember when I first started having feelings for him here and he saved my life here to. He grabs my hand & leads me to the picnic i see my favorite food which was chicken Parmesan with lil marina, mashed potatoes, & sparkling cider. " Do you like it", he says. "I love it, Tobias", i kissed him. As I was going for a more passionate kiss, he stopped me, "Not yet" he said. After we talked and ate we left and now I don't know where hes taking me now? We get back to Dauntless HQ & go through our entrance to get through the chasm. Its even more beautiful now than ever the sundown glow goes through the glass windows the water looks so munch like gold and i can see the sun's shadow in the end of the chasm's waterfall. Then dauntless cake, Tobias cutting a piece for me & eats the peice he gave me. He asks me to close my eyes and to keep them close until he says so i did what he said. He told me to open them & i saw Tobias down on one knee hold a red velet box with a diamond ring in it. "Tris Prior, will you do me the honor of being my wife?" My eyes start to water I'm so happy, but yet shocked then I say to him, " Yes, God yes Tobias I will marry you I love you.", I kiss him and kisses me back.


	3. Chapter 3

**previously: yes Tobias i will marry u**

**chapter 3: Tobias pov.**

I can't believe she said yes to me if this is a dream I hope I don't wake up.

... few weeks later... After we told my parents and our friends we were getting married things have been tense. I know my mother doesn't want me to get married to Tris or at all even. I don't care what she thinks she just gonna live through it if she wants to be part of my life and Tris' life too. I remember when I told my mother, " If you want to be part of my life you will have to live with it or don't even be in my life at all."

...

**Tris pov.**

After a few months of wedding planning the day has finally came: the day i be Mrs. Tobias Eaton. The ceremony will be at the mouth of the Pit at noon. I wear a long,slim white dress with a strapless top that looks like my torso is wrapped & layer. The bottom is skinny then expends at bottom tipped with black silk and a black belt around my waist. I wear my mother's veil as i guess what Christina called something old. I'm proud I get to wear something from my mother's usually in an Abnegation wedding I wouldn't since its self-indenture. I do miss her and I know I will feel her presence with today. Christina walks in telling me 'its time 'during that word I felt like I was going to vomit I go out with all my might not to vomit. Caleb is waiting for me since my father can't hand me down he will have to do it. I see Christina's 3 year old daughter and Christina's lil brother. Then i walk out & Uriah is standing in the middle of Christina and Tobias, he says he can wed us but i don't believe him but marriage is marriage right. After a few words i hear Uriah asks me "Do you Beatrice Piror take Tobias Eaton as your beloved husband?" "I do.", i never felt so serious about anything. Uriah asked Tobias the same thing his eyes speak seriousness and he said "I do." The vows went something like this "I Tobias/Tris take You as my beloved wife/husband for now and forever. I will love you until I die." Before I knew it Tobias kissed me and whispered to my ear, "You look beautiful in that dress." After 20 minutes both me and Tobias went to a car and went to our honeymoon, I don't know where he is taking me.


	4. Chapter 4

**previously: Tris and Tobias are finally married.**

**chapter 4 Tobias pov.**

I see Tris looking outside and probably wondering where I am taking her. I look at my wedding band, it was black & blueish in side with silver vines and on it I can't see the engraving I had in it that said Six & Four & 2 ravens to symbolize me and Tris. Tris asked me " Where are we going Mr. Eaton?" I answered to her, " Well, Mrs. Eaton I'm taking you to this new hotel. I thought about it and I thought we could go to it I saw our room myself so its very nice and i think my wife should have a room like that.'' She kisses me and i kiss her. Before i know it we are at the hotel, i pay the driver & go in with Tris to the front desk to check in. I tell the desk person, "Eaton, penthouse suite", he gave me the key to our room and I told him "do not disturb us." We go in an elevator I get nervous over the tight space, Trish kisses me to calm me down. I hear the ding of the elevator the door opens, I pick up Tris And carry her out bridal-style.

**Tris pov.**

He's carrying me down the hallway to our room. When we get there he kisses me and moves his fingers up against my back going for the zipper of my dress. I pull back from him I know what he wants, but I tell him, " Not yet, Mr. Eaton, we still have that Dauntless wedding cake & I for one want to taste it on your lips when I kiss." He looks ok so i kiss him then feed him some cake and he feeds me some, we kiss, "I can see why you waited you do taste a difference." He goes in the bedroom and i go in the bathroom i pull out a tube and take a birth control pill. I remember when i thought i was pregnant luckily it was false positive I am not ready to be a mother not yet anyway. When I go in the bedroom I see Tobias with his shirt half opened and his tie half way across his body he goes near me and puts his mouth into mine and slowly pulls the zipper down on my dress.


	5. Chapter 5

**chapter 5: Tris**

Before I saw our wedding flowers in the room and bed. He slides off my dress leaving me in my undergarments. He pushes me against the wall and I pull his loose tie to kiss him. He kisses my neck and nips at my ear lobe and tells me "I want to make you feel things that no one has ever made you felt before, even me." He gets us on the bed but push him over the bed & slowly remove his shirt. I touch his chest & I look at his new tattoo: raven over his heart, I know its me on his skin. I kiss that part of him moving my tongue around it, he tries not to moan. " I wasn't finished yet." He flips me over so I am where he was, he kisses my neck, my chest & the tattoo raven that symbolizes him more, I moan. Then he moves down my legs kissing every inch then in my inner thigh, I moan louder. He puts his fingers in me. I can't help it so I moan his name out loud.I tell him" You know it would be more fair if you lost the pants now that all I have his this lil thong." Then he said, " Since when do the ex-Dauntless play fair", with playful wink. "Since now." I shove him over to get him back where I was. I kiss every inch in the direction where I am going even his ribs, and slowly takes off his pants. He twitches as I unbutton and unzip his pants, I take off his boxers and kiss and lick his inner thigh, he moans my name. He pushes me over where he was he told me "If you keep this up I won't get to finish what I already started." " I thought you were, Mr. Eaton."I say to him. " not even close Mrs. Eaton, I was just getting warmed up." He flips over so now he's on top. I know he wants me to feel more passionate than ever. He goes down by my foot and I'm begging him to touch me. Then he takes off the last piece of clothing I have on and stick his finger then 1 more in me. He goes slow then fast over and over again. By now my knuckles are getting white as I'm clutching the bed sheet. He stops and looks at and I protest against him, but then I feel something I'm not familiar with. I realize that he replaced his fingers with his tongue. Before it was good but this is describable. He moves his tongue at the same pace as before. Now I'm begging him to touch me actually touch me. He kisses the top my temple down to my lips. He tells me to tell him to stop whenever and how fast or slow he should go; I tell him to do whatever he wanted. He goes in me slow and hard ,fast and easy, and different paces, I move my fingers over his back telling him to do whatever he wants to me. He goes harder than before I moan his name and I have the bed sheet clenched in my hands so hard their white. I scream & moan to him to go harder, he does then he goes harder & faster than before that he moans her name. I don't know how munch longer i can take, but I like it. After 2 hours of that we stop.

**Tobias pov.**

Wow is all I can think about Tris said to me, "That was amazing." I know we weren't just having sex but actually making love. Before we didn't take all our clothes off & didn't do it that long. I know both of us is tired and exhausted, but yet I know we want more. Before we couldn't do that since we always had something interrupting us, but now its just me and her. I get up and go to the bathroom and turn on the water in the Jacuzzi, lights some candles, & put some left over flowers from our wedding. I call for Tris she comes and sees it & is in awed. I go in then she does and I wash her back as she does mine. I feel her fragile fingers on my tattoo she kisses me and says " Tobias, can you get on the edge of the tub and maybe against the wall." I stare at wondering what is she going to do but i just do what she says. She gets down on her knees and puts me in her mouth. All I want to do is scream her name out, but I can't I don't want to frighten her. She holds onto me and licks me all at once. I can't contain it no more I moan her name out loud, holding on rim of the tub for dear life. Finally I tell her to stop or else i was going to cum. I tell her to place her hands somewhere's else and she does. I pick her up and she wraps her legs around me. I go in her hard as she likes, she moans louder than before. After an hour or 2 we fell asleep, I wrapped my arm around her and whispers to her ear, "I love you Tris. Your the only woman I could love."


	6. Chapter 6

**previously: Tris and Tobias get married and just spent their first night togther**

**please review and comment this book**

**chapter 6: Tris prov.**

I wake up with Tobias' arm around me. I look at my wedding ring. It looks like Tobias' with the blue and blackish background with the silver vines across the whole band. Only mine has 2 diamond ravens but it still has our nicknames engraved in (Four & Six). I think to my self _how am i with a guy like Tobias he deserves more than me._ I start to cry to think at the fact Tobias could leave me, but I stop myself and I go and got dressed. I kiss Tabious' cheek softly so I don't wake him up. I decided to order me & Tobias some room service."Yes, I would like to order the breakfast special, huh,yes with extra bacon, uh no, no special eggs just one omelet & coffee and if you could get muffins blueberry and chocolate chip that would be nice." I go out to the terrace and see the view, I'm surprised by strong arms wrapped around me, "Morning beautiful." said Tobias as he kisses me. I love it when he surprises me likes this, I kiss him back & I get on him. A knock comes at the door, Tobias yells, "I said no distributions", to be honest I sorta like it when he gets mad when things interrupt us during moments. I remember when Christina, Uriah, Zeke, & Abby came in our apartment while we were in the middle of it. Both us were mad at all 4 of them, and i swear Zeke was staring my breast but says he didn't. Then Tobias threw a pillow at Zeke and Christina. I snap out of that lil memory & I tell him its just room service. The cart comes in full of the food I ordered for us, Tobias' dark blue eyes are popped out at the sight of food. The people left and me and Tobias eat pretty munch most of the food, we shared an omelet and a pancake together. After this I put the cart outside our room and put the ' do not disturb' sign on the doorknob again. Tobias lifts up my shirt, I stop him. " Tobias, as munch I want to we don't have time for this, sadly. I ordered a couples massage for us, we will do this later, I promise." He gives me that look: ok fine as long you are ok with it look.

**Tobias prov.**

We both leave at the same time to get to our massage treatment. I see one guy and one girl, I'm worried that over-tanned, muscular guy massages Tris. Then Tris tells me I get the Tangerine and she gets the woman with the mole on her cheek. After 45 horrifying minutes, me and Tris run for our lives (again). Tris says to me in a loud whisper, " that was horrible", "i agree". She kisses me, I rush both of us to our room and push her against the wall. She moans as I remove her bathrobe as she does mine. I can't wait any longer so I put her on the couch and do her even harder, she says my name in my mouth. She tells me to go harder & I do she kisses me harder. I tell her if we crum it would feel better than last. She nods for me to try. While I'm doing this I'm thinking: _Come on Tris. _At some point I got us to crum together, & she begged me to we fell asleep for about an hour. We wake up. I don't want to wake her up, but i also had something planned for us. "Tris Wake up, Mrs. Eaton wake up it's time to get up." Finally She wakes up I love how her pale greenish blueish eyes just look at me. " I'm up Mr. Eaton why do you want us to be woken up now?'' I tell her i made dinner plans to this restaurant and to wear something nice.


	7. Chapter 7

**previously: Tobias and Tris' first morning together as a married a couple**

**chapter 7: Tris pvo.**

Tobias tells me he had dinner reservations & to dress nice. I look through my clothes bag that Christina picked out for me. I'm trying to decide wither or not to wear the black dress that Tobias first saw me in as a Dauntless instructor or my red dress when we had our date after I got out of the hospital when I was attacked by David. Thinking about David makes me sick I know he's locked up in prison and is seeing a psychiatrist, but still. I keep looking and I see a bag with silk clothing, I open it. I see a grey and black lace and from what I see I'm pretty sure its linguire. I think to myself:_ maybe later tonight._ I went with a black dress with a red belt, put on some sliver eye shadow, mascara, lipstick, my black strap high heels, & my hair up in a curly pony tail with some hair out of the pony. When I went out, I saw Tobias wear a white shirt & a black coat with a black and grey tie on the white shirt, & his eyes popped out when he saw me. "What do I have a bacon in my teeth from this morning?"I say,"No, I don't know how you do but you always surprise me with your beauty.", he says as he kisses me. Then we leave to go out.

**Tobias pvo.**

When we get to the resturant, Tris walks up by me to catch up I keep forgetting I'm little faster than her. We get in the restaurant the hostess asks us for our reservation I was about to say our name but Tris beat me to it by saying" Eaton couple, table for 2." I smile at the fact she just said we were together before she was self-cautious about us being shown waiter came by took our orders. Tris ordered a sparkling cider bottle and a chicken Parmesan with marina. I shared the bottle with her and ordered a medium rare steak with grilled red potatoes. After eating i noticed Tris looking at the dancing floor. " Would you like a dance, Mrs. Eaton?'' She looks at me and grabs my hand, I take her to the dancing floor. AS we dance, I twirl her around, pick her up, & other dancing stuff. When we get back to our hotel we take the elevator. I kiss Tris' neck to calm me down and to get close to her. She moans at me and I moan at her while she is unbuttoning my shirt. I don't how munch longer I can wait for the elevator to get to our room or could I just have sex with her right now. We both hear a beeping noise not the floor bell when u get to your floor. I saw a sign that says 'ELEVATOR NOT IN USE'.


	8. Chapter 8

**priviously: Tris and Tobias go out, gets stuck in an elevator**

**chapter 8: Tobias**

Tris dials the emergency phone about a million times. I hear her talking but I'm too freaked out to know if I dreaming or not. Memories of my past pass through me, but I'm interrupted by Tris. She kisses me to calm me down and it works. I kiss her back and put my head on her shoulder so i don't see the walls closing in on me. After what seemed to be 5 hours (reality:15 minutes), both me and Tris are free from that deathtrap. I pick Tris up and carry her over my shoulders. When we get to our room I kiss her passionately and does she, but then pushes me away while I try to get her dress off. "Not now", she says, I feel like a balloon that was deflated.

**Tris prov.**

I didn't want to leave Tobias, but I want to do something special like he did last night. I go through that bag of lingerie Christina got me. I got out the silvery-grey with the black lace over the chest and hem, sorta like my silk nightgown I wore. When I look at myself through the mirror I look like a baby-doll, but not little though. It actually makes my cleavage look bigger so i decided _what the heck just one night right. _I do surprises like this for Tobias but none of them I wear something like this. I remember when I surprised him on his birthday (12/16) wearing his long sleeve white shirt, bra that buckels in the front, & a short skirt. I snap out of that really good memory, and I put on just a little bit more eye shadow I had on before to make my eyes really pop out. I went outside the bathroom and through the bedroom door. When I walked in the room was lit with candles, not that I didn't like that Tobias did this I just wanted to do something I started and ended. His eyes are focused on me like I'm the only thing in the room worth watching. Before I even look at him in the eye he pushes both on the bed. I kiss his neck telling him to do whatever he wanted to do. He removes the straps on the lingerie and cages my head with his arms. He goes in me slow at first,but goes harder each time. All I can do is moan in his mouth. After an hour I put on Tobias' shirt he had on since I'm cold and I don't have his body to warm me up right now. At the moment he is taking a shower to get rid of his masseuse touch. I decided to go in to take a shower with him, I take his shirt off from me and go in the bathroom.


	9. Chapter 9

**previously: Tris decides to surprise her new husband**

**chapter 9: Tobias prov.**

I hear the bathroom door open and I don't know if its just me or something else? I see a figure through all the steam. Out pops Tris all bare, trying to concentrate but can't control that side of me that just wants to touch her. She saves me when she says, " Is there room for one more?' "For you yes." I said to her as I help her get in. I don't know and/or care why she is in here with me. I wash her back for her as does mine. After 5 minutes or so she wraps her legs around I try to keep her steady, but both us is still wet. Finally I get her back to our bed and continue where we left off. I kiss most her torso especially the tattoo that symbolizes me. She gets on and in me, she goes hard, she moan. I can't hold it any longer I moan her name and cuff her breast into my hands and kiss every inch of them. Then she puts me in her mouth and I moan so loud I thought I herd the people downstairs yellling at us. I get on her and in her again.

**Tris prov.**

I know he is strong I feel his strength upon and in me each time. At times he puts his finger and his tongue in me, & makes me cum, it make me moan even louder. After 2-4 hours of that, I ask him "Tobias, were you wearing or taking a pill before we did this". I'm hoping he did I forgot to take my pill 2 hours ago. "No, why?" How do I tell him I forgot to take my pill? " Tobias, I.I.. forgot to take my pill." He looks at me shocked, "It's ok, really Tris. It happens." He falls asleep ,but I can't sleep thinking about me being a mother. When its sunrise I get up and get dress and cry at the fact_ Tobias will leave me when I'm pegnant and be with another more pretty Dauntless girl with more curves._

**_If Tris is pregnant what should the gender be_**

**_a. girl_**

**_b. boy_**

**_ girls_**

**_ boys_**

**_ boy and girl_**


	10. Chapter 10

**OK, guys what do you think so far please review. Again I do not own the Characters Veronica Roth does, I just own a copy of all her books.**

**previously: Tris forgot to take her pill while Tobias and her were making love.**

**Chapter 10: Tobias prov.**

When I was sleeping I kept having these nightmares of Tris leaving me or Marcus or David or even me hurting her. I wake up but Tris isn't there next me. I get dressed & look for Tris. I hear a woman crying, I know that cry anywhere: Tris. I see Tris on the couch,curled up and crying all I'm think is_ What did I do? Did I hurt her and didn't mean too. _I usually don't cuddle her, but now I do. I go over by Tris, sit by her and try to hold her. She pushes away and says, "Your going to leave me." I didn't think she would be this upset by just forgetting to take her pill, but I know there is more to that. I asked her why she thinks I would, she answered, " One I'm not good enough for you, Two I might be pregnant now and I know your not ready for that." The last part was true I'm not ready to be father, but I do want to have kids one day though. " Tris, your are more good enough for me. Your extremely beautiful, smart, cute, funny, brave, & more. You complete me & without you I would probably die & if I didn't meet you I would spend a million years to find you." All that is true, I would've been faction-less if I didn't meet her, the first jumper. " Tris, if anything I don't deserve such a gorgeous woman such as you. And most importantly I don't care if your pregnant or not, I will always love you & I will love to have kids with you one day."

**Tris prov.**

I can't believe he said that to me. I thought he would have left me a few years back, but he didn't he stayed with me. He wipes my tears off from my face then kisses my forehead. I love him with all my heart I don't know what I would do without him. "I love you,Tobias." I said to him.

...

After 3 days, I check if I'm pregnant: negative. I was so glad at that lil negative sign. I take my birth control pills & get on Tobias' lap. "I love you, Tris" he said to me as we kiss. He picks me up and we go to the bedroom. He takes off my clothes as I do him. He turns me around and massages my back. I remember our first experience with massages not a happy thought. He rubs my back in an oil that smells like honeysuckle, one of favorite scents of a flower. It feels so good for him to massage my back for me. He really is a good husband.

**Tobias prov.**

After I was done massaging her back, my wife turned me over so now I'm on my belly now. I feel her put oil on my back and massages. I felt like I went to a second heaven as she massages my back and beats it especially the Dauntless, Candor, & Erudite symbols . After she got my shoulder blades, I kissed her lips,neck, and chest & went in her slow hard, fast,easy, but I kept changing the pace. She arched her back and moaned my name. Then Tris pushed me over she can be control I knew something I was a goner. I was right I was a goner. She kissed and licked her way down from my chest to the flames on my ribs. Then she went from there and kisses my inner thigh,I twitched. She almost did me harder than I did her, we cummed & moaned loud. After that hour, she put me in her mouth & I don't know how munch longer I can take it. I moaned when she went faster, then it ended finally. Both of us were out of breath and very quickly we both fell asleep.


	11. Chapter 11

**previously: Tris is not pregnant**

**chapter 11: Tobias prov.**

I wake up being next Tris with her arm wrapped around. At first I thought I was dreaming since she never does this, but she had the tattoos to prove it. Usually in my dreams she has a tattoo on her arm with the Ferris Wheel with our names on it. I remember the first time when I saw her first tattoo when we first started dating,before I didn't really see it or pay attention to it at times. It was four years ago when me and her went on the train to see what the Erudite was planning to do with the Dauntless. She tripped over and fell on top of me & I saw something on lil bit below her collarbone: 3 ravens. I'm snapped out of that memory when Tris kisses my cheek. "Good morning, ." she said in quiet voice. I can tell she is still tired and before I know it she is asleep again only she is on my chest. Part me wants to get up and make her breakfast in-bed & part of me wants to just watch her sleep and not wake her up. After an hour or so I get up and order her brunch. I ordered her a lobster omelet with spinach and tomatoes, muffins, orange juice & chocolate covered strawberries. Tris just wakes up when I go in with her brunch. She's surprised I got her this &kisses me then eats it. While we are eating I tell her I could get a bigger apartment and be a leader of Dauntless than the one we live in. She looks at me like I'm crazy or something and says, "Tobias, is it really something you want though?'' " I don't know Tris, I'm still thinking it over.", I said to her. Not only would I be a leader but I would have to see Marcus & David 3 times a week & I would hardly see Tris besides in the morning and night. But we are married so its not just my decision its also Tris', but if we do start a family that apartment would be better and so would the job.


	12. Chapter 12

**please review **

**previously: Tobias tells Tris, his wife, that he was offered to be a leader of Dauntless**

**chapter 12: Tris Prov.**

I can tell Tobias is really struggling with this decision, and I don't blame him either. I was once offered that position but we were dating at that time. I didn't take it because I knew that I would get Eric's old apartment and it would haunt me & I would hardly see Tobias. I tell him that I don't care what he chooses as long he is happy with it and is with me that's all that matters.I tell him I don't need everything in the world just him. I kiss him and he kisses me back. I take outside the door and take us to a waterfalls that has hot springs. Though it is not the Chasm it is still nice though, we take our clothes off and jump in. Tobias goes in first and i do a cannon ball. He tells me, "See this why I love you because most girls does a swan dive, but you do cannonball cause its more sexier", I smile at his lil joke & he kisses me for a bit. I notice a swing-rope, I go and swing on Tobias saw me swing. Then goes on the rope and swings himself into the falls and falls in. I go under and go near him & pinches his butt. He jumps in shock and picks me up then carries me to the hot springs. The water is hot and bubbling, but its the right temperature for both me and him. I see him steaming hot literally from the water, " your know your steaming right." " I know but I'm not as hot as you though." I roll my eyes at his pun and kiss him. I whisper in his ear, " Let's go back and make love." We leave and head back to our room.


	13. Chapter 13

**chapter 13: Tobias prov.**

We get to our room and Tris wraps her legs around me. I get us to the bedroom and she takes her lil pill. We both take our clothes off and I'm on her. I go in her slow then I change the pace and she moans and digs into my back to go faster. I stop then stick my fingers in her, she screams my name and moans. I put my tongue in her now, I moan in her. She pushes me over where she was then goes hard on me. We both moan at her pace: she licks down my side and my inner thigh, I moan. She puts me in her mouth I scream her name she made me crum. I push her back on the bed and does what she did but more harder that we both crum. After 5 hours of that (3:30 A.M.) we stop and we can barely say one full word. After 5 minutes Tris says something but weak saying it. " That... was...incredible.", I nod yes since I can't even say a word now.

...

**Tris prov. (3 weeks later)**

It was nice honeymoon for the 3 week period I wish it lasted longer. Me and Tobias go back to our old apartment, and I hear something


	14. Chapter 14

**previously: Tris and Tobias are back from their honey moon**

**chapter 14: Tobias prov.**

Both me and Tris hear laughing. We follow the trail of noise to our bedroom. The door was locked and I kicked the door down and I saw my friend Zeke on top of my sister Abby. All four of us were shocked to the other couple. I felt fiery rage inside me and my face showed it. Zeke saw this look before and he was smart enough to run, but not with my sister behind him. I start to run after them, but Tris said "Tobias, honey, they are not worth it", she kisses me to calm me down but it doesn't work. I thought this in my head,_ Tris, he did my sister I & he promised he wouldn't nail her & I really want to shoot off a certain part he enjoys the most._

...

I see my sister and Zeke as they walk toward me while I practice shoot. Zeke gulps as he sees me with my gun, but I notice something they are holding hands and I know Zeke never does that even when he's dating. Abby tells me, " Please, Tobias, don't hurt him. We are really sorry that we did it in yours and Tris' apartment. " " Four, look you know I don't date many girls and if I do they are really special. And I'm really sorry we did it your apartment I promise we will never do it in your apartment. So do i have your blessing thing to date your sister. And we didn't use your bed we used my inflatable one.", said Zeke. This is what I wanted to say,'_Hell no asshole, you used my apartment for your sex life while I was gone on my honeymoon.' _but I don't I see their eyes at each other like mine are with Tris. " Alright fine Zeke you can date her. But if you hurt her in anyway I will put a bullet where it hurts." He gulps again and they leave me be.

...

**Trish prov.**

I still can't believe Zeke and Abby were doing it in mine and Tobias' apartment. I know Tobias is still mad at that fact so I will do what any wife will do: pamper her husband. I put away the inflatable bed that was on the floor and change into different clothes. I change into one of Tobias' button shirts, my frilly skirt, and my bra that straps in the front. I hear Tobias' key go through the key hole and I run into the bathroom, turn on the shower, put a lil makeup on,tie the two end of the shirt in a knot, and unbutton 2 top buttons to show off a lil more cleavage. " Tris where are you?",Tobias calls me. " I'm just finishing up in the shower." I yell to him so he can hear me. I open the door and stand in the doorway, his eyes pop out when he sees me. " It's not my birthday.", he said. " " I know.", while I say that I push him the bed. I kiss him & he unties the shirt I'm wearing and throws it to the floor. He kisses my neck and I remove his shirt; he takes off my skirt. We take off the rest our clothing and I'm on top of him. He moans and groans my name while I do him,lick: chest,ribs,inner thigh,and him. After an hour or two he flips us over and does the same thing to me only harder. It's 4:45 A.M. and we are still connected in that way. I know he's asleep, but I feel him in me still even with his arm around me. It was then I remebered I didn't take my pill and doubt Tobias was wearing a condom or took a pill.

**If Trish is pregnant what should she have**

**a. one girl**

**b. one boy**

**c. twin boys**

**d. twin girls**

**e. twins boy & girl**

**please comment in your review for your opinion I read them**


	15. Chapter 15

**please review and comment this story I listen to your opinions**

**Previously: Tobias finds out that Zeke was sleeping with his younger sister Abby. Tris helps Tobias by "pampering"him.**

**Chapter 15: Tobias prov.**

It's 12:45 P.M. I'm half asleep, while Tris is completely asleep. She is very close to me right now, & her eyes flutter, I wonder what's dreaming about. I doze off just remembering all the memories we had together. Like for instance the first time I started to have feelings for her: the Ferris Wheel. Plus more memories of us: my fear landscape, our first kiss, first time she saved me, first night together, first time we had it, first time I saved her, our first actual date, our first whole day together (day & night), my first thought of marrying her, first holiday & special occasion together, first birthday together, asking her to marry me, marrying her, first night as a married couple, & now this. I don't know how I got such amazing woman like her & to find my soul-mate at such a young age is actually incredible. I kiss her forehead & her lips gently so I don't wake her up. I hear my phone vibrate on the nightstand, I pick up my phone, its Max, my superior. He tells me I have to go in now that the systems are down. I look at Tris and ask him how bad; he said badly enough that they can't see the prisoners and the locks are down in the cell. I get up, get dress, leave a note for Tris, kiss her good-bye and leave.

**Tris prov.**

I wake up alone in the bed and i find a note from Tobias saying: _Dear Tris, I'm sorry I wasn't there when you woke up. I got called in since all the systems were down even the prisoners' cell cameras were starting to affect. I promise I will be back by tonight or earlier just depends. I love you ,Tris love, Tobias._ After reading that, I get dressed in my casual black tee, jeans, boots, and gun, pack lunch for me and him, leave locking the door of the apartment. I see Christina in a vest & whenever she's in a vest we are going to a mission. "About time you got here sleepy head. The prisoners are trying to escape." I shiver when she says escape because I know two people I do not want see: Marcus & David. She tells me Tobias is in the control room trying to fix the hacked system. I can't go to him yet me and Christina I have to get our trainees up and ready to fight prisoners just in case they retaliate. I put on a heavy bullet proof vest just case if I'm carrying a baby in me. I hope Tobias is wearing the same thing, I know he's in the control room but you never know they could have outside help. I try not to think about it while I run down to the trainees to train them.


	16. Chapter 16

**previously: The city's security systems are down, Tobias is called in to fix it, Tris gets up & helps the situation**

**chapter 16: Tobias prov.**

I'm trying to figure out I fix this before the Tris' team goes in the jail. Not that I don't trust them I don't want Tris to get hurt or worse. Plus I know most likely David &/or Marcus has a weapon them. I try not to think and remember David almost killing Tris, but I can't help it. I try to think of Tris to clear my head of that and to concentrate. I found the source a hacking and a bug driven into the system. I pick up my jump drives for hacking and bugs in the system, I found the source. I tell Max where the source is and to send his team over there, he moves quick while I break the hack and bug. After 10 minutes I finally broke the hack, killed the bug, & get the systems back online. I see Christina,Uriah,Abby,Zeke & Tris heading towards the cells of the prisoners. I turn the locks back on before any of the prisoners gets to the gate & turn the intercom on and tell them to not go in since I activated the knock out gas. I see Marcus lying on the floor along with David near the gate. A masked figure puts a gun to my head & threatens me to expand the gas further to where Tris is. I grab my gun that's on my side and tell the person to put their gun down. They don't they just clock their gun I shoot them in the chest. But I got grazed by a bullet in the shoulder. I guess their gun when off when i shot them and their finger pulled the trigger when I shot the person.

**Tris prov.**

I hear 2 gunshots from the intercom that is in the control room where Tobias is. I tell Zeke I'm going to the control room to see what's going on in there. Abby goes with me to the control room, there is crowd from the hallway to the control room. When I push and shove my way through I see blood on the floor, back of the wall, and a chair but not munch on the chair. I don't see a body, but I do see Cara. I ask her where Tobias is, " He is getting stitched up he got grazed by a 65 cal." I sorta start to cry but I just run straight to the hospital. When I get there the front desk lady who I'm here to see & she knows who I am & who I want to see but i can't get through unless I say it, " I'm here to see Tobias Eaton, he got grazed by a 65 cal." She tells me if I'm his wife I say yes And right now she is just babbling. I fast walk away and go to Tobias' room. I see a nurse putting stitches on his shoulder. I tell myself don't be stupid and go near him & she walks away making a phone out her hand for Tobias. He rolls his eyes at that & I finishes stitching him up. " Why was she filtering with you?" I say to him. " She had a crush on me ever since my Choosing Day. You don't need to worry about her. She is way too peppy and happy all the time for me." He kisses me and I kiss him back. After he is released from the hospital, we go back to our apartment. We get to our bedroom, we remove our clothes, and since he is injured I lead. I get on him and I go hard enough that he screams and moans my name. I see he's in pain but he tells me to keep going, I wonder if he wants to start having kids now but hasn't told me yet. He gets on me now and goes even harder than I did. I know I should stop him, since I might be pregnant but I don't. He had a crappy day and so did I. I urge him to go as hard as he wants and he does. After an hour or two he says, " Tris, can i ask you something?" "Yea, anything." I say to him. " Tris, I think you should know that I'm ready to start a family whenever you are.'' I look at him wondering is this really the Tobias I know. Like just a week ago he told me he wasn't ready since he didn't want to be like his father. "Tobias" ,I say, "I'm ready." He gets on me and goes even harder than last time. I moan his name as he kisses my neck and breast and he goes even harder that makes him moan. He makes both of crum and just keep going harder each time. After 6 hours of that we both are exhausted and he wraps his arm around me and he says weakly, " I ...love you ..Tris." "I love ..you too, Tobias" Then we fall asleep.


	17. Chapter 17

**Previously: Tobias is grazed by a 65 cal. bullet, Tris and Tobias wants to start a family (You are probably wondering why make it look like they want to plan to have a family instead of Tris have an accidental pregnancy. Well, one Tobias was actually an accident and so was his half-sis Abby. He doesn't the baby to feel like an accident all his life like he does. Reason 2 people suspect Tris and Tobias doesn't take precaution when they do.)**

**chapter 17: Tobias prov.**

I wake up around 10 A.M., Tris is sleeping still with her head on my chest. I still can't believe she is ready to start a family. Three weeks ago she was in panic over the fact she forgot to take her birth-control and I would leave her because of it. During that time I usually did wear protection but I know that if I did get her pregnant I would've helped me with the deccession to be a leader of Dauntless. After I told her about the promotion, she didn't care what I chose as long as I'm with her. I kiss her forehead softly so I don't wake her up. She wakes up a lil after 10:30 A.M. and kisses me," Morning, Mr. Eaton." I think I'm about to lose control in 5, 4,3,.. but she stops me. "Uh,huh not until tonight." Part of me feels sad about that, but I will live its a good cause right.

...

**Tris ( 1 month later)**

It's been 27 nights since me Tobias slept together. I know he had to leave for the system's repair and didn't want to leave but still. It's been one month since I had my last period, could I be pregnant. I go to the bathroom and pull out a pregnancy test that I keep hidden from everyone, even Tobias. I waited for about 5 minutes until I got a result: positive, the test even showed how long 2 weeks. I don't want to jinx it, I don't tell anybody that's here right now. I feel something wrong with me. I rush towards the toilet and vomit in it, yep I'm really pregnant. I get dressed and leave then I saw Christina. "Hey, Tris, where have you been?" said Christina. "I just woke up from a dream that's all." I told her. " Oh really, it wasn't about a certain someone doing a certain thing to you." she told me. "No. It was just dream. I can't even remember what it was." I told her. She looks at me like I'm crazy or something then drags me away to the Pit. At lunch I ask Max when Tobias was coming back, he said he didn't know. He usually isn't gone this long even if the systems were fired and needed to get a new one. To pass the time I go into my fear landscape. I know my fears very well by now, but they changed since my first time into a fear landscape. Now my fears are: being burned alive, drowning, killing people that are innocent,people kidnapping me, David hurting me and Tobias, & my worst one Tobias is killed and I can't do nothing about it. After 18 minutes I leave crying and thinking to myself: Tobias is dead that's why he hasn't gotten back. Evelyn sees me eyes that are red from the tears. Surprising me she comes over near me and tells me Tobias is fine & he will be back. I don't know or care how she figured it out, but I needed that.

...

** Tobias prov.**

It's around midnight & I just got home. I walk in silently trying not to wake Tris up if she is asleep. Finally I got into the bedroom and kiss Tris' forehead, she is sleeping,then she kissed me. I lay down next her & her eyes start to cry. I wipe them away with fingers and she said in a whisper,"Tobias, I have something to tell you." All I can think is crying and seeing me: _Does she think I cheated on her or did she cheated on me._ I try not to think about the last one. Then she said, " Tobias, your going to be a father." I forget what I was thinking & I see a baby in our future now and I kiss Tris then her stomach and keep my hand on her stomach.

...

Later that night I have nightmare that I'm hurting Tris and the baby. I wake up with my breaths coming out fast & deep & I'm hyperventilating. Tris wakes up & says, "Babe, what's wrong? You can tell me what you dreamed about." I tell her about my dream. Then she says, "Go back to sleep. I will be your shield & sword while you dream." I smile at that, but it doesn't make me feel better though. "Tris, promise me this. If I hurt you and/or the baby promise me you will shoot me before I do it again." I say to her. She looks like she is about cry. Then she says," Tobias, you are not Marcus, and/or Evelyn. You have a big,strong,good, loving heart I know you would never hurt me and/or our baby." I know she is trying to make me feel better, but I know there is extension to my fourth fear: hurting my child.

**OK, now that she is actually pregnant now what should the sex of the baby be and many should she have?**

**a. girl**

**b. boy**

**c. twin girls**

**d. twin boys**

**e. twins boy and girl**


	18. Chapter 18

**previously: Tris is pregnant & Tobias comes back**

**Chapter 18: Tris (2 weeks later)**

I wake up at 5:30 A.M. and I run straight to the bathroom. My head is in the toilet while I vomit my heart out. Luckily Tobias is sitting by me holding my hair out the way while I vomit. After 5 minutes of that he hands me a glass of water and kisses me then belly. He reminds me that we have to watch Christina and Uriah's daughter Lily. Not that I don't mind watching my goddaughter I'm just really tired and exhausted from being pregnant. After an hour or 2 Christina comes in drops Lily off. Tobias told me he will watch her while I get some sleep after I ate my breakfast. He made me bacon pancakes and scrambled eggs with vegetables in it. I usually don't eat pancakes or even bacon in them but I can't help it if that's what I am craving for. After I was done eating and I kiss Tobias good morning/night and fell straight to sleep. I wake up about 3 hours later and I'm fully awake. when I walk in I see Tobias reading a story to Lily from the words I'm guessing that story that's like my world but is based on fairy tales. Since it's nice out I tell him we should take Lily to the park near the old Abnegation sector. He surprised at that since I don't like to go there since it reminds to munch of my family. Plus it reminds him of the abuse his father did to him and his mother abandoning him. But i rather have Lily run around in a park than our apartment and break something and hurt herself. We leave and I pack a lunch for Lily, Tobias, & me since i know she will want to stay until 4:00 P.M.

**Tobias prov.**

We get to the park and memories pass through me at that point. I remember when I was 3 years old, a year before my mother abandoned me. She gave me this small blue statue of a wave and told me, "Remember Tobias, to always look to this as sign of freedom and bravery." It was sweet of her and I believed it at the time until she left and supposedly died. I snap out of it when I see Tris smiling and pushing Lily on the swings. I walk by her and kiss her cheek. After an hour Lily was taking a nap and Tris wants to talk to me. " Tobias, what do you want are baby to be a girl or boy?'', Tris said to me. " I don't know and/or care about that. I rather be surprised than know earlier." I know why she is asking, but she shouldn't though. In 4 months or so she has to get checked on how the baby is positioned and sex of it too. then she said, "I don't blame you on that,but either way I can't wait to see your deep blue eyes on our baby." "Oh, really what about your blonde hair." I say to her. " That's a good combination of a girl." she tells me. I kiss her lips and her stomach. We get home about 5:00 P.M., and Uriah, Christina, Zeke, Caleb,& my sister, Abby surprised us with a party . I forgot that me and Tris agreed to let them have a welcome home party for us at our place. Zeke comes by near me and Tris with a beer and probably half drunk. "Hey Four, want a drink?'' I recently I went sober after I found out Tris was pregnant. " Nah, I'm good Zeke.", I tell him. " Your lost. Tris how about you want a drink." said Zeke. I look at Tris she looks like she about to yell but says, " No,Zeke, I don't want any." "Oh, come on what's the harm just one simple drink that's all." , said Zeke. "It matter if your pregnant and can't have any alcohol.", Said Tris. Everybody is looking at us. Caleb looks at me like he's going to kill me , but knows I can kill him in a second. Christina breaks the silence, "Your p...pregnant. How long have you been pregnant?" "Just a couple weeks. I didn't want to be the center of attention, when I got back.", said Tris. We played a game of Truth or Dare. Tris had to kiss Zeke with just her bra & underwear. I punched Uriah and Zeke for that Dare. After some humiliations and truths. Finally they all leave. Me and Tris are finally alone.I pick her up over my shoulders and kiss her passionately. I know she wants more but I say, " Good night Tris."


	19. Chapter 19

**previously: Tris tells people that she is pregnant.**

**Chapter 19: Tris prov. (4 months later)**

I wake up earlier than I usually do. Today is when I can checked on if I'm having a girl or a boy. Christina says my stomach is big enough to hold twins and so does Evelyn. Me and Tobias leave and go to the hospital after we eat at 7:30 A.M. I hear our name being called Eaton. I tell Tobias to stay outside of the door so he isn't tempted to look at what the sex is and how many we are going to have just in case if I'm not just having one. My doctor comes in and makes me lay down. I tell her that I don't want to know how many I will be having and what the sex of the baby will have, and I just want to know does the baby look healthy and how is it position. She looks at me weird like I'm crazy, but doesn't say anything. Then she put a gel on my belly and a hand-held monitor that senses heart beats. She smiles, I guess that's a good sign. She writes a note, prints something, and puts it in an envelope. Then she tells me that the baby or babies are positioned right and from the looks of it are pretty healthy. Tobias comes in while I'm changing back to in my clothes. We leave and head back to our apartment. Then I remembered I had to go over to Christina's for my baby shower. He drops me off at Christina's, kisses me good bye and leaves.

**Tobias**

After I dropped Tris off at Christina's place. I decided to surprise and help her out a bit. I'm glad she picked colors for the baby's room and the cribs ( she couldn't decide) she wanted. First I change into something I usually don't wear & paint the walls in the baby's 45 minutes I was done and now had to wait for it to dry until I could get the color it on it. While I'm waiting for the paint to dry I assemble one of the cribs at a time. When I'm half way done Zeke comes in. "What are you doing Four? Building what's suppose to be a coffee table." I roll my eyes at his bad joke and go back to what I was doing. I tell him, " You know if your going to help hand me that wrench or get the hell out of here either way I'm with." He walks away and I'm back in into full concentration. I finally finish one crib and go back and paint the purple on the borders. Then paint a silver version of the Ferris Wheel on the right side of the wall and paint beside the wheel 'Fear doesn't break you down. It makes you stronger.' After that I build the second crib just in case Tris doesn't want or like the other one. I put these lil sticker like things that the Amity girls make and put them all around the walls. I hear Tris coming through the door and calling me. I go to her and I see her crouched down by one of the cribs and then kisses. "Thank you for doing this for me." she whispered in my ear and nipped my ear while at it. I show her the room that was pretty munch finished and she cried. "What's wrong did I do something wrong?", I tell her as I wipe her tears from her face with my thumbs. She kisses me then says, " No,its better than I imagined it to be and I like what you did with the Ferris Wheel." I kiss her, her belly, & keep my hand on her stomach. She jumps a lil and says, " Did you feel that?" "Felt what?" " I felt a kick."


	20. Chapter 20

**previously: Tobias surprises Tris by painting and building the crib(s), Tris feels her first kick**

**Chapter 20: Tris prov. (1 month later)**

I can't believe that I only have 4 more months to go and no one has tempted me and Tobias about how many and what the sex our baby(ies) will have. Yes, Christina, Abby,Zeke,& Uriah made jokes about us like when Christina( who saw my ultrasound and what the sex was) & Uriah kept making fun at us more. Like when she said, " GIRL,... you should really work out." or "BOY OH BOY its a wonderful day out." By now my stomach is big enough that I can barely see my feet and breast are no longer as big as a 14 year old. I already can tell Zeke, Uriah, Mathew,& Tobias are always looking down at my breast. I know Tobias doesn't mind when I hide something of his small enough in crease of them. I remember just yesterday I hid his car keys in them and grab them from there. I have my pleasures and he has his and since we can't have sex right now that's close enough though. Tobias tells me he and I are going to the White Hills for a picnic lunch before he goes to work. We leave and we get to the Hills. We walk the rest of the way until I can't walk anymore. He picks me carries me up the hill until we get to the picnic. When we get there I see a basket on a cloth with mashed potatoes, bacon,watermelon,chocolate covered strawberries, 4 cheese burgers, & fruit salad. I kiss him and he kisses me back. Then I say to him, " What do you want to name our baby?" " Well, I don't know since we don't know what it would be" , he said." I know , but let's say if it's a girl we could name her Natalie. If it's a boy then maybe Jr. or Will or something like that." I tell him. " Jr.? Jr. what?" he said. I tell him, " A Jr. Tobias of course." He smiles at that and kisses me for bit. Then someone goes behind and puts a sack over my head and a rag over my mouth that makes me sleepy. I don't if it is just me but I hear Tobias punching his way through and I feel his fingers on my hand. Then someone knocks him out and he falls to the ground. I'm almost asleep and they carry me away and put me in a truck.

...

**Tobias prov.**

I wake up in the infirmary in the old Dauntless Quarters and feeling a sharp pain on the back of my head. I hear voices but I don't whose until I see vaguely. Finally I gain full cautiousness and I see my sister, Abby. "Tobias, I have some bad news."she told me. I get up, but my head injury goes down my neck and lil bit towards my shoulder blades. "What is it?" She is quiet for the first and doesn't say anything but her face does. "Abby tell what's wrong and where is Tris?" I yell at her. "That's the thing Tobias. She's missing and we don't know where she is now." she tells me. Hearing that reminds of when I almost lost her 4 years back to Daniel. "How do you not know where she is all of our staff have a GPS tracker on them.'' I yell at her. " Calm down Tobias, we will find her before she goes into labor, I promise.", she told me to make me feel better. I didn't even think about her delivering the baby without me there now that's all I can think about. "Tobias, they want you to come in and see what you saw and herd." I don't to relive that moment, but i need to get Tris back. I say to her, " Where do we start?"


	21. Chapter 21

**previously: Tris is kidnapped while pregnant & Tobias is told about it**

**during this time Tris' blood is taken out and David tests it but he still can't figure out how she resisted the death serum. Marcus helps David keep Tris' memories of the experience forgotten but not all her memories. Tobias blames himself for Tris getting kidnapped and uses all his power to find Tris even called Amar if he saw any sign of Tris no luck.**

**chapter 21: Tris prov. (2 month later)**

I wake up in the same nice room with a comfy bed. I was hoping I was just dreaming about the hole thing, but I was wrong. I see a another woman that I've hardly see . She seems nice and is carrying a medicine bag and put her stethoscope on my stomach. I pull away and I see the door opened. I ask her why am I here, but she stays silent. I yell at her with the same question and she says, "David, wants your blood and baby to find out how you escaped his serum." I shiver when she says David and I push her out of the way and make a run for it. I run and I don't look back then I see David in a wheelchair. When I see him I remember when he shot me. "Hello, Tris lost your way from home?", he said. I back away and go further back I grab something stiff and I bang it in his head. He falls and I grab his gun and run like hell. I shoot some guards and I keep running. When I'm almost there I'm grabbed by Marcus. " Oh, Beatrice, thank God you are here. David grabbed me along with him when he escaped prison." He hugs me and he most touched my stomach if I had not moved in time. " Your pregnant. Huh I'm going to be a grandfather." I try to run away but he grabs my arm so hard that it hurts. "You are taking me with you or I call the guards on you."I want to say no but I need to see Tobias now though. With all my strength I nod yes. Both of us leave and I see where I am: the airport outside the Fence. We run and I run faster than him and I plan to. I get to the Fence gate and enter the code to get in and I quickly shut the gate before Marcus can come in. "Tris I thought we had a deal?" he said. "No, I'm not letting you come back into the city. Your own son doesn't want to see you and your reign of terror is over." I said to him strongly. He puts a gun towards my stomach, "Let me in now or say good-bye to Tobias and your child."

...

**Tobias Prov.**

I wake up after 2 hours of sleep. I don't sleep munch anymore ever since Tris has been gone for a 2 months now. My phone goes off, it's Abby. " What is it Abby?", I say half awake and asleep. " It's Tris she's over the Fence and Marcus is pointing a gun at her stomach. Zeke sent troops over by the fence to get her. But Tobias your closer than them."After hearing Tris, Fence,Marcus, and a gun I get up and get dressed and I hop on my motorcycle since its faster. I see Zeke and his team going near the fence but not the fastest way though. I signal them to follow me and Zeke nods at me and follows me. 3 minutes later we are at the Fence and I see both Tris and Marcus are gunned to each other. I get my gun out of its holder & Marcus yells," Call off your men or Beatrice here joins her parents." I tell Zeke to do what he says and he does. I walk over near Tris. I would hug her, but Marcus is right there and he has gun straight at her stomach. Marcus says, "Son, let me in the city. I can help you with your new child." I know exactly what he means by help: a belt against the skin. " If you go back in the city you will be executed for escaping, abuse, & kidnapping." Tris looks at me and knows I'm serious about the execution. Then she said, "You will either spend the rest of your days alive here. Or end your life her." Marcus is all white when Tris said those words then said, " I will stay here and never come back to the city." I'm surprised at first for him saying that. He never gives up that easily, but right now I don't care. Right now I'm just glad my wife is alright and not hurt as far I know. He walks away and I walk Tris back. I have to help her now that she is really pregnant. We go back to our apartment and I kiss her for about 4 minutes. Then she grabs that envelope that had her ultra sound. " I thought we were going to wait and be surprised when it or they come?", I said. "Yea, well, I'm back now and I think we should know by now I want to know what we will have and I want to suspect to see your eyes on the baby.", she said. " OK, let's see it then." She pulls out the envelope and the note. We both smile and we see 2 things that barely look human but almost though. The note says boy on left, girl on right. I kiss her belly and say to her belly, " You know you guys maybe trouble but your worth it. And your both strong like your mom." She kisses me and we go to bed.


	22. Chapter 22

**please review and comment any or all chapters for your ****advice**

**previously: Tris is free from David's imprisonment for 2 months while pregnant, Tobias finds Tris with his father Marcus, the couple just finds out they are having twins: 1 boy 1 girl**

**chapter 22: Tris prov.**

I wake up after having a nightmare/memory of imprisonment with David. I try to forget but I can't though. I my remember he touched me on my stomach, arms,legs, and neck. He let 4 different women take my blood each day and check on my babies' heartbeats to see if they were still alive. One day I even didn't wake up, but I kept fighting over it though. I knew I had to get home to Tobias & be there for him. They fed me food twice a day, it wasn't bad but it wasn't home-cooking either. When your pregnant your taste gets really sensitive so you only like certain things. I was glad to be home and be back in Tobias' arms. I couldn't even sleep without him during those two months. I start to cry because of the pain I just remember & wake up Tobias." What's wrong Tris",as he says while wiping my tears. I tell him I had a nightmare/memory of my time with David. " Go to sleep please. I can't bear to see you cry and I will fight the nightmares off for you.". he said. I remember when he first said that to me in the Amity headquarters where we spent our first night together as boyfriend & girlfriend. I ask him with what and he says, " With my hands of course." I smile at that. He kisses me and puts his hand on my stomach and says, " Would you kids tell your mom to get some sleep for both of you and me?" and he kisses my forehead and I feel a kick. Then we fall asleep, his arm is on my stomach and over me; my arm is over him and my hand is on my stomach.

**Tobias prov.**

I wake up in the morning with the sight of her face right next to me. I still can't believe she is really here & back with me. I missed her so munch that I couldn't sleep, eat, or even shoot right when I was the substitute instructor to take her place until she got back. Everyday I went to Max and Amar to see if there has any sign of her there wasn't until yesterday. All night I've been thinking what did they do to her and why her and now. She starts to wake up and I kiss her forehead. When my hand was on her stomach I felt a pulse over it. I know what it is and she has about 1 more month to go. Then we see our children the first time. I promise myself:_ Make sure you are there when she is about to deliver._


	23. Chapter 23

**previously: Tris has a nightmare/memory about her time with Daniel. Tobias makes a promise to himself.**

**chapter 23: Tris prov.**

I wake next to Tobias and then I remember. It's his birthday today and I can't do what I usually do for his birthday. I try to get up, but can't because of my belly. I grab hold of the top of the bed frame and pull myself up and walk into the kitchen. I make him blueberry and chocolate chip pancakes, scrambled eggs, bacon, coffee, a muffin with a candle on it, & burnt toast. After all these years I still can't believe he likes his toast burnt though. I tried it once not very good. Then I remember that He also likes to mix flavors in his pancakes so makes sense. I go in & he is half asleep then awake when I walk in with a tray of food. His dark blue eyes pop when I come in with all this food. Then kisses he me & I say, " Happy Birthday. Now how old are you?" He gives me that look like I know what you are about to do look. "I know what you are going to do Tris & you know what it usually leads up to." he said. It's true part of our tradition was as old as time: spank the birthday person. " Well tell me how old you are? I'm not going to do it...yet.", i said to him. " Fine I'm 23 happy now.", he said with a devious smile. I kissed for a while and fed him some of his breakfast. He kisses me and we leave and go to work after.

...

**Tobias prov. ( later that day)**

Not that I don't mind Tris planning my birthday party its the person that is helping her. Zeke is helping her plan my birthday party & to be honest I really don't want a party that Zeke planned. I remember my bachelor party where I told him NO strippers. On that night what do you know he got 2 strippers, 1 pole, smoke machines, & bunch other crap. During this time both me and Tris agreed to not have those things at our parties plus she wanted to wait and have sex on our wedding night. It felt weird having a another woman touching me in places that Tris only touched. When Tris found out I couldn't sleep with her for a week & during our honeymoon. When I get to my apartment, I see Tris,Christina,Uriah,Abby,Peter, & Zeke all around the couch. Tris kisses me and after we had some Dauntless cake I had to open my presents. I hate it when I have to show people what Tris & other people got me. Abby got me a new helmet. Peter gave me nothing. Uriah and Christina gave me a new gun holder & gun. Zeke got me a month supply of condoms & blue pills. "Thanks Zeke.", I say as I'm holding the box of condoms. "What I thought you could use them and have a lil leverage.", Zeke yells. "You do know I'm pregnant right?" said Tris. "Yea, but I mean after when they come out.", said Zeke. Me and Tris roll our eyes at that then we play Truth or Dare. "Tobias Truth or Dare?" , says Zeke. "Truth." I say. "Alright, were you actually drunk when you met Tris and said'you look nice, Tris?" Tris looks at me and I'm nervous on the inside when I say, " No, I wasn't drunk. I just pretended to be. Since I had a crush on her at the time." Everyone looks at me and so does Tris. "Look, how would you guys feel if you had feelings for someone that you training and couldn't be them because of your job position at the time." I tell them all. The game continued. Tris had to give Peter a lap dance I punched both Peter then Uriah who made the Dare. Then Christina said," Truth or Dare Four?" Uh, Dare." i say. " Dare you to show all of us yours and Tris' sex tape." I look at Tris and she looks at me. Yes we have one but we rather not show it them. "We don't have one." I say. All five of them laughed at that. After 15 minutes of arguing both me and Tris gave up and put in our tape. Both me and Tris kept hearing the five of them saying, " turn it off tun it off" My eyes are bleeding form this." We turn it off and tell them, " We warned you." and they leave. Tris then gives me my birthday present from her. She got my lap and gave me a lap dance. I didn't care that she was pregnant. She knew I was craving her sking to be on me again so she did this then gave me another thing. She gave me what Amar called them dog tags saying: Tobias 'Four' Eaton: Dauntless instructor, head in the control room, a great husband, & container of Tris' heart. I smile at this and I put it on & kiss her.


	24. Chapter 24

**previously: Tobias' birthday**

**chapter 24: Tris (1 week later)**

I wake up (3:30 P.M.) with my babies telling me to go to the bathroom. I have head in the toilet and Tobias patting my back and holding back my hair. After 10 minutes of that, he gives some water and wipe some the extra vomit on my mouth. "Does it hurt when you vomit.", said my husband. "It used to, but not now I'm used to it.", I tell him. He crouches down and says to my stomach," Why do you two always bug your mother? What did she ever do to you besides give you guys life." He kisses and rubs my stomach. I kiss him then we get ready for work. Since I'm pregnant, Tobias is basically my sub instructor but I'm his boss basically. Both us decided to give the trainees the oldest game in the old Dauntless compound: capture the flag. We get all the trainees to be quiet while we tell them what are going to do. "Listen, up, all of you are going to do the oldest tradition in the Dauntless compound, Capture the Flag.", As I said that I heard all 24 trainees yelling and whooping until Tobias shot a blank in the ceiling. They stayed quiet for now and listened. Christina picked her team and we picked ours then jumped on the train to get to the fairgrounds. It was hard for me to jump, but I managed to. After we tell the trainees the plan me and Tobias go up to the Ferris Wheel to get a better view. After 5 steps I feel a sharp pain in my stomach. It hurt so munch that I yelled, Tobias helps me get down. "What's wrong Tris?", he said. " I DON'T KNOW TOBIAS JUST GET ME DOWN AND GET ME TO THE INFIRMARY OR HOSPITAL.?", I say to him as I scream in pain. He picks me up and takes me to the train stop and drops me off in one of cars. I tell him to stay and lead the trainees. He doesn't want to, but he does what I say since it is dangerous out here.


	25. Chapter 25

**previously: Tris is in agonizing pain and Tobias is forced to stay with the trainees while she leave.**

**chapter 25: Tris**

As I get to the old Dauntless compound, Abby helps get through. She supports my weight as we walk through the infirmary. Luckily i'm not the only one pregnant, Abby is too. When we get there I'm rushed in and have an ultrasound on my stomach. Tori shows me the ultrasound and it looks normal to me, but I'm not an expert in this like she is though. " Tris, your babies are fine,but..", she says. "But what? BUT WHAT TORI?", I'm yell at her that everyone stares at me. "Your womb is enclosing, which only happens when your about to go in labor. It won't happen now, but it will happen sooner than you were expected to be though." she tells me. " So, your saying I might see my babies earlier than suspected. That's good right?", I say to her. She looks worried and says, "Yes,but there is always possibility of death if they come early,but since you are just starting to be 8 months. Shouldn't be any worry." I look worried and feel worried at the thought of my babies.. dying when they didn't have a life. "Ok, I understand is there anything else though." She nods no, but when I do go into labor I should go to her instead of the hospital though. "Tris,Tris come here its Tobias. He fell off the Ferris Wheel and isn't waking up yet.", yelled Christina. My worst fear passes through me when she said isn't waking up. I run where she told where he is.


	26. Chapter 26

**previously: Tris finds out that her babies can come earlier & Tobias falls from the Ferris Wheel**

**chapter 26: Tris prov.**

I walk into Tobias' infirmary room where I see a big bandage over his arm, a cast on his leg, & a small thin band-aid over his forehead. Then I see Cara, his doctor. "He's going to be fine Tris. He's a strong and tough guy.", said Cara. I know he will be fine I just I don't like the fact he is sleeping and not waking up though. Cara leaves and I'm alone with Tobias. "Please, wake up Tobias. I need you to wake up now.", I say to him as I hold his hand and kiss his forehead. "Tris?", he says while waking & tries to sit up. " Easy you just woke from an hour of consciences.", I say to him as I gently push him down. "Ah, but Tris I want to get up now though and leave since I'm in pain.", he says. I know this isn't my Tobias. This Tobias is high on pain killers and is acting like baby. " Tobias just go back to sleep ok. "Ah, but I don't want to though." He falls asleep after I kiss him. He wakes up after 30 minutes. "Where the hell am I?" he said. " You broke your leg and got scar over your forehead after you fell from the Ferris Wheel. Plus they put you on some pain killers and you acted like baby." "Don't remind of that I thought I was dreaming of that.", he says as he kisses my forehead.

...

**Tobias prov.**

My leg, head, & arm hurting like hell. My leg itches like crazy and I have to walk around crutches. Luckily its only for 2 week s & I can spend more time with Tris since now she can't go to work now & neither can I. When I see Tris I see her in the babies' room putting some stuff animals, blankets, & other baby stuff. "Hey, what are you doing up? The doctors said to take it easy.", she tells me. "I was just wondering where you were thats all. The room looks nice by the way.", I say to her. "Well you helped to you got the cribs assembled, the walls, and flooring done for me.", she kisses me. I kiss her then her stomach. After an hour or 2 we go to bed and fall asleep.


	27. Chapter 27

**previously: Tobias broke his leg, got a scar on his forehead, and has a huge bruise over his arm.**

**chapter 27: Tris prov. **

I wake up with Tobias' arm is wrapped around me and on my stomach. I like how he keeps his hand on my stomach. I get up thanks to the twins in belly. My head is pretty munch in the toilet vomiting here and there. Tobias holds my hair back and pats my back when I'm trying to get it out. He then hands me my hot coco with marshmallows and then he vomits 5 minutes after he gives me the coco. He has a strong stomach, but after I take his temperature he's burning up. "Tris, I'm fine I can still go to work now let me up.", he says. "No, Tobias, your temperature is 107.8 F. & you were vomiting." I know he doesn't like to be sick, but its been going around alot lately. "Tobias, you won't get me sick remember I got my shots done unlike someone.", I say to him. Then he says, "Ugh, fine , but I'm not gonna enjoy it." "That's fine your not suppose to anyway.", I say to him as I give him some toast, & orange juice. He nearly vomits while he is eating the toast,since he is not a big fan of it. He falls sleep shortly after and I finish furnishing the baby's room. At lunch I made him chicken noodle soup that he ate.

**Tobias** **Prov.**

I hate it when I'm sick, but I do like it when Tris nurses me back to health though. Tris said my skin was almost yellow which the color when I'm pale. After she fed the chicken soup to me I realize I regained my color slowly though. AT supper she made me tomato soup at this point I was so tired of the soup and I needed actual food not liquid. After 2 days I was back on my feet & I went back to work.


	28. Chapter 28

**previously: Tobias gets sick after his accident.**

**chapter 28: Tobias prov.**

I hear Tris vomiting, & I go in the bathroom to help her. I hold up her hair out of the way & pat her back to get the extra vomit out. Then I hand her a glass of water & start to make our breakfast. I made our usual pancakes,eggs,bacon, & coffee. Then I herd my phone ring, I answer it , it was Max. He tells me I have to go in and stay near the Fence a couple of days. A few months ago I decided to take some time off since Tris was getting really pregnant I also told him to call me if it was an absolute emergency, it was. He said the controls of the Fence's locks were malfunctioning. I told him I might go in & give me a few minutes to decide. I told Tris about the fence & I had to go in. Her face turns white when I said people outside the fence could come in the city. Then she said, "Go & fix that Fence. I don't want our babies to get touch by David again." I pack a couple things, kiss her forehead, lips, then her stomach. I say to her stomach" Be good to your mother and please don't come out until I get." Then I leave with one last kiss from her.

**Tris prov.**

I really didn't want Tobias to leave but I couldn't stand the fact that David could be in the city or getting to the city. All I'm thinking about is Tobias not being there when I deliver our babies. I try to not think about and think of the positives: our kids. I feel a little kick but not bad though. I go down towards the Pit and I see Christina. After we let the trainees practice fighting on each other she says, " Hey where's Four? " I sorta start to cry, but I have to keep them in since right now I'm the fearless instructor I have to be. "He went near Fence to fix the locks & he has to stay for a week or two.", I tell her. She knows about the whole babies can be do early thing and says, " This is so typical of Max. He puts Four in danger & now takes him away from you when you can possibly have a baby right now." Then I say, " Thank you someone finally gets it. Yea Tobias gets it but still I could have a baby right here & now & he wouldn't be here." I watch a young couple practice fighting. The girl is a born trainee and the guy is a transfer. She helps him punch properly & I remember when Tobias did that to me & taught me how to fight. When its night Abby comes near me & she has a tiny baby bump. She tells me that Zeke got called in to defend the Fence & he won't be back until the same time Tobias comes back. Then she asks if she can stay at my apartment since she doesn't like to sleep alone. I know why doesn't like to: one of her fears. She had 5 fears: claustrophobia, heights, being abandon, darkness,& her mother. I can't help it I see her dark blue eyes like her brother's & I say yea sure fine. Not to just help her but also help me. I rather not sleep alone too. I'm still getting over the 2 months I spent without Tobias & being near David as he took blood from me.


	29. Chapter 29

**previosuly: Tobias leaves Tris to fix the Fence locks for about 2 weeks**

**Chapter 29: Tobias prov.**

I try to get some sleep, but I can't. All I am thinking about is that Tris is in labor & I'm not there with her. Plus I can't get any sleep from Zeke's snoring. He sounds like a friggin dying truck. I tell him to shut up but doesn't. I was hoping not to do this, but I would get that experience that the guy that got my sister pregnant could get possibly get hurt. I grab a couple of small knives and start to throw them over his head to wake him up. I remember when we were 16 and he always snored like this and I did the same thing to wake him up. I throw on right over his head, he doesn't stop. I throw another one at the top of his hair that it take some off, a lil movement but not enough though. Then I throw another that it gets his cheek. Finally he wakes up and says,"What the hell Four? What the hell was that for?". "Hmm, where do I start, right. You slept with my sister, did it in my apartment, made MY WIFE kiss you in her underwear, & then got my sister pregnant.", I say to him. He says, "Well, I was sleeping." I threw a pillow at him hard that he back up a couple of feet. After 10 minutes Of Zeke struggling after I put some tape over his mouth I finally went to sleep.

...

**Tris Prov.**

I wake up early so me,& Tobias can talk to each other on the video feed. When I call him at 8:30 he looks like he is till half asleep with his hair all messed up. I try to wake him up so he can listen but I had to flash him with my boobs and luckily no one was watching I hope. " Morning beautiful.", he says. I like it when tells me when I'm beautiful even though I'm not though. "Hey, sleepyhead, I get up early to talk to you and this what I get up to thanks." He laughs a lil blows a kiss at me. " I wish I could touch your lips.", he says. I smile at that and say,"Me too." After talking for about an hour, he blows me a another kiss, says I love you, & leaves. I let Abby talk to Zeke for a bit and she shows him her tiny popping belly. I get dressed while she talks to him and leave shortly after.

...

At lunch I notice pretty munch most people are gone. I see Christina holding Lily by Uriah, Peter eating alone, & other Dauntless people I don't really know. I sit by Christina and then I feel a kick. Then another kick then 2 at time then I feel all 4 feet upon and i know what it is happening.


	30. Chapter 30

**previously: Tobias can't sleep, Tris goes into early labor**

**chapter 30: Tris prov.**

No, I can't have them now it's early & Tobias isn't here. The pain is so sharp & painful that I breath in and out over & over again trying not to scream. Christina & Uriah notices my breathing and my hand over my stomach. She looks down noticing my water just broke, her eyes where big. "Uriah, honey can you help me get Tris to the infirmary.", said Christina. "NO, DON'T I CAN'T HAVE THEM YET. NOT WITHOUT TOBIAS!". I yell out loud. "Change of plans, Uriah get Lily out of here, & get to Tobias ASAP!", she commands her husband. Looking scared Uriah does what she says and runs. Christina is using all her strength to help me walk or at least get me near a wheelchair. She gets me in one and I'm screaming my head off as she pushes me to the infirmary. Immediately I'm rush to a delivery section in the Dauntless compound. Tori helps me change into a hospital robe, puts my hair in a very loose bun, & helps me get on the bed. I leave a couple of loud screams that I can't control. I see Evelyn come in & comes close to me. She tries to put 2 fingers against my belly, but I move away. "Tris it helps with the pain & slows it down a bit." she says in a calm voice(for the first time) I nod yes to her. She puts 2 of her fingers against the bottom of my stomach and the pain goes away. Tori tells me to relax and try to get some rest. I do what she says.

**Tobias prov.**

I'm working on the Fences lock system. Most people would see nothing but wires & wires, but I see my ticket back to Tris. I hear voice that is familiar to me calling my name. I look back & I see no one. Then I hear the voice is clearer, it's Uriah. Some of the guards block Uriah since he doesn't have clearance to this area at the time. I go down and see what's going. "Four, ..finally ...I found ...you.", he says as he is catching his breath. "What's going on? Is Tris Ok?", I say feeling paniced. "Tris.. is in.." "In what?!" I yell at him. "In labor." I feel terrified on the inside. One of fears was not being there for her & I knew she might be early. _Shit,how stupid can you be_. _You knew she could be early & here you are repairing the stupid_ Fence.I yell to myself in my head. I tell Zeke to tell Max I'm going to see Tris that she is in labor. He nods & I leave.


	31. Chapter 31

**previously: Tris is in labor, Tobias is told about**

**chapter 31: Tris prov.**

It's been 3 hours of ingratiating pain. Tori comes in & tells me it's time. I tell her just a lil bit more please. "Tris, if you wait any longer you will be putting you and your babies in danger of death." When she said death I nodded yes to her so she can do what she has to.

**Tobias prov.**

When I get near the infirmary I hear Tris' screams in pain. I run faster and faster than ever. When get to the loudest room I see Tris sweating and screaming in pain. I offer my hand for her to hold & she crushes it. When she does I can feel some of the pain she is feeling. Then Tori nods at Tris. I'm guessing its time.

**Tris prov.**

I push harder and harder each time. "I see a head." Said Tori. I push even harder to get it out of me." The head is out the is out!" she proclaims. "You hear that babe just one more big push.". said Tobias "CAN YOU BOTH PLEASE SHUT YOUR FRICKEN MOUTHS!",(wasn't fricken), I yell at both of them. I push harder and harder each time with screams of agonizing pain. Then I hear a snip & a baby crying & Tori says," It's a girl!", shes says. I look down and I see a pink baby being wrapped in a blanket and handed to Tobias.

**Tobias prov.**

I still can't believe I brought this little thing _to the_ world.I'm holding my daughter & I try not to cry, but I can't help it if I have a happy tear comes across my eye. I hear Tris in pain again is screaming again. I grab her hand and tell her to keep pushing as hard as she can.

**Tris prov.**

I'm pushing harder this time to get my son out of me. I see his head down from me as I look down. I push even harder and harder and I hear his cries. Tori yelled, "It's a boy.", Tori took them both & cleaned both of them up and put a seeing gel over their eyes. She gave them to us. Tobias kisses me and says,"Get some rest new mommy." It wasn't hard for me to go to sleep I was exhausted,but it was worth it. Tobias put our daughter in my arms & gently took our son. I held our daughter and went to sleep.


	32. Chapter 32

**previously: Tris delivers both of her babies safely & they are healthy**

**chapter 32: Tris prov. (1 hour later)**

I wake up with Christina, Uriah, Zeke, Abby, Caleb, Rachel, Evelyn, & Tobias in the room. I guess Christina told Evelyn & Caleb about me going into labor. I see my daughter's eyes flutter trying to open them. After a minute or 2 she got them opened & they look amazing. They are nice dark teal & I see some green with that dark blue. Tori said she had blonde hair, my nose,& my mouth. Abby is holding her nephew & says," What's his name?" "We don't have one yet.",said Tobias. "Actually I do, Jr." I told them. Everybody looks at me then Caleb says, "Why Jr.? He doesn't look like anyone I know." I know Caleb doesn't like Tobias. He even tried to punch Tobias when he found out we were getting married and I was pregnant. But Tobias beat him to it. "Really then whats the girl's name then." Before I can say anything Tobias says, "Natalie. her name is Natalie." I was surprised at this just 3 weeks ago we blabbed about baby names especially the girl ones. He wanted Jessica & I wanted Natalie, named after my mother. She looks alot like my mother only a lil darker skin and have more blue in her eyes than green. "Natalie, isn't that your mom's name?", said Christina. I say yea & I see my mother's image by the door way smiling. After 6 hours I left the infirmary & headed back to our apartment. Tori was surprised how quickly I recovered & even gave me a twin carrier so I can carry & roll them at the same time. Tobias helps me up the stairs & carries up Tobias for me since he is heavier than Natalie. When we get to the apartment, we get them in their lil cribs & covers them up with the blankets I made for each them. Tobias wraps his arms around me & kisses my neck. "You know we can't do this now.", I say to him slightly moaning. "Who said I was going for that?", he says as he kisses below my neck.


	33. Chapter 33

**previously: The names of the babies are: Natalie & **

**chapter 33: Tobias prov.**

When I walk in the babies' room I see Tris on the rocking chair feeding both the twins. When she saw me she said this, "Can you please stop staring at my boobs while I'm feeding our kids." "I can't help it if you breast feed right when I come in the room. Plus your favorite is on the table.", I tell her as I kiss he. "Give me 5 minutes." I kiss her forehead and the two kids' heads and set up table for her. After dinner I can tell she still sore from the leftover pain. I heat up a bath for Tris and tell her come over where am I. She comes shortly after I called her & voice is in awed at the scenery. She kisses me for bit & help her get in the tub since she said knees were still a lil numb earlier today. I massage her back & then she kiss me passionately. I pick her up and carry her to our bedroom. She moans as I take her clothes off, then she takes mine off & gets on me. She does goes hard but I can tell that its hurting her. "Tris, stop please. I know your still recovering. And I don't want you to be pain.", I tell her. She looks at me & says, "Tobias I'm fine." But I know she isn't she is putting my pleasures instead of her own. " Tris please, I can wait lil longer. I just want you to be 200% pain free and happy. When go for it again.", I tell her as I kiss her. She looks Ok, but I know she is not though. "Tobias, I just wanted to give you something. I know you are hungry for the same though.", she says. "Tris I don't care about that. All I need is you. Not you in pain though.", I say to her. "OK, fine but as long you stay that I'll stay like this and we can just go sleep." , she's says. "I can live with that.", I tell her. After an hour she fell asleep & I kissed her lil sleeping head.


	34. Chapter 34

**previously: Tobias turned down making love to Tris**

**chapter 34: Tobias prov.**

I wake up hearing a baby monitor go off. Tris starts to get up, but I grab her arm to stop her. "Go back to sleep. I got it, ok.", I say to her. "Babe, I'm going to have to do it some time.", she says. Then hear two cries at a time & Tris comes. I hear both of them crying but don't smell anything though. I pick Natalie up and shh her back to sleep. Tris does the same thing to what she calls Tobias lil me. After 5 minutes of trying to get them back to sleep, they finally went back to sleep. Tris fell asleep as soon as she got in the bedroom. I pull a blanket over her & kiss her cheek Then I fall asleep next to her.

**Tris prov.**

I get up hearing both of my babies crying. I get up without waking Tobias & head towards their room. I pick one at a time and feed them. As I'm feeding them I notice a note outside the window. After I put them back in their cribs. I open the window and take out the note & read it. It said: _T + C 4-ever _in a shape of a heart & think to myself _Tobias & Cara forever_. I start to cry & I barge into our room or what I thought was our room. Tobias wakes up & says,"Tris what's wrong your crying?" I throw the note at him & he looks at & reads it.


	35. Chapter 35

**Previously: Tris & Tobias spend their first night as parents,Tris finds a note that she thinks Tobias cheated on her with Cara**

**chapter 35: Tobias prov.**

I can't believe Tris doesn't believe me that I didn't cheat on Cara. I say to her "Tris I didn't write that note. I haven't even been near Cara since I fell from the Ferris Wheel." " I know you didn't, but I just need time ok.", she said she starts to go out the door. I grab her hand & turn her around & kiss her for a while. She pushes me away & leaves. I hear one of our kids crying, but I don't go to them since right now I'm too broken hearted.

**Tris prov.**

I cry as I get closer to the Pit. Every corner I see reminds me of Tobias, plus my wedding ring & I cry harder. Christina walks near me & says," Tris what's wrong? Why are you crying?" I tell her about everything that happened this morning. She says," Tris he didn't break up with you while you were gone. He couldn't sleep, eat, & couldn't even go in his fear landscape because of it. He did everything he could to find you." When I hear that I realize that I was acting like an over-protective wife. I tell Christina that I have to leave & she nods to me. I run as quick as I can to get to my apartment. When I get there I see Tobias holding Natalie & he gets up & puts her in her crib. "I'm so sorry Tobias. I should have believed you. I just love you too munch to let you go & leave me.", I said to him & kissed him. Then he says," Tris, it's fine I probably would've reacted in the same way as you did.",& he kissed me. he picks me up & carries me to the bedroom & I get on him. He takes my shirt off and everything else on me. I moan his name as he gets me & in me. I push him over & slowly take his pants off, he moans. I get on him & tease him by touching his crouch but touching him in the way he wants it though. He pushes over so now he is on top & he goes hard. I can't help but moan his name. "I love you.", I say to him. "I love you too.", he says as he goes harder. After an hour we stop and we get some sleep.


	36. Chapter 36

**previously: Tobias forgives Tris and they make up for it**

**chapter 36: Tobias prov.**

I wake up being next to Tris & notice our hands that have our wedding bands on them are on each other. I move some her hair so I can see all of her sleeping face. Her eyes start to open,but quickly close them with 2 of my fingertips & say, "Shh , don't wake up yet. I like it when I can see you sleep." She keeps her eyes close & whisper,"But I want to open them so I can see your eyes though." I know she likes how my eyes are a unusual dark blue & I think that's one of the physical characteristics I have that she loves about me. "Only if we continue this later when the kids are sleep.", I whisper to her. "Alright fine,but we have to stop if one of them cry while at it,ok.",she said. "OK it's a date then.". I say to her as I kiss her.

...

**Tris prov**

After Tobias went to work, I start to make us supper. I start make his favorite: medium-rare steak, mashed potatoes, & grilled vegetables. As I am cooking I remember the first I cooked for Tobias. It was our first week since David attacked me & Tobias was really stressing over the fact he almost lost me. So I did what any good girlfriends would do make her boyfriend feel better home-cooking & a lil something else too. I remember his reaction to the table lit with candles & later that night. Then I remember on my birthday that he cooked me dinner & gave me silver necklace with the Dauntless symbol and ravens on it. I still wear to this day. After I set the table & put the food in the oven to keep it warm I feed my twins. I change into my black dress & black high heels. Then I curl my hair, put some eye liner, sliver eye shadow, some lipstick, black star earrings, & then my favorite necklace that Tobias got me. I put my babies to bed & they fell asleep quick. After 15 minutes of them falling asleep, Tobias comes in & I notice his face is in wow. "Wow, you look .. just wow.",he said. "Thanks, I just wanted to forget a couple of things & put a reset from this morning.", I say to him. He kiss me & then we eat.


	37. Chapter 37

**Previously: Tris makes Tobias dinner as a date.**

**chapter 37: Tobias prov.**

I don't how she makes food taste better, but it does. "You look amazingly sexy by the way.", I say to Tris. She smiles at that & kisses me. Then she says,"I'm sorry I overreacted. I should have trusted you." "It's ok Tris. If I were in your position I would have act the way you acted.:, I kiss her. After dinner & I can't help it but kiss her all over. "Tobias, I can't wait any longer & the door is locked outside.", said Tris. I pick her up & carry her & put her on the bed. I kiss her neck while get her dress off & take her pony tail out. She moans while I'm doing this & she wraps her legs around me. Then she pushes me on the bed hard, that it hurt & she is on top of me now. I can't help but moan as she aggressively takes off shirt and jeans. I push her over so I'm on top & in control. She moans as I go in her & kiss the tattoo that symbolizes me. Then I put my tongue in her & I can't help it but moan in her. She arches her back & I keep her hips down so she doesn't hurt herself. Then she flips over & gets on me. We both moan at her pace & as she puts me in her mouth. After an hour or so I hear one of the babies crying. She looks at me & puts on a bathrobe & then leaves.

**Tris prov.**

I didn't want to cut our thing short, I actually wanted an all nighter. I see Natalie crying & I pick her up. She doesn't stop crying so I sing her a lullaby that my mother used to sing to me."Hush lil one & go to sleep. Let your dreams take wing. Let them fly through your lil head so you may smile the next day. on each night & day I will protect you from nightmares so you may perfect dreams From this day until you are gone I will protect you form all things.", she fell asleep shortly after & see Tobias standing in the door way. He smiles at me & says,"Where did you get that from & you have a nice voice." "It was my lullaby when I was young & my mother always sang it to me when I went to bed & had a nightmare.", I tell him. I kiss him for a while & we get back to where we were. After an hour we stop & he says, " How come you don't sing that munch? You have a nice voice,Tris." "I was Abnegation remember, I couldn't sing. & when I came here it jsut didn't pop up until now.", I say to him & we fall asleep after a long make out.


	38. Chapter 38

**Previously: Tris tells Tobias she can sing**

**chapter 38: Tris (2 months later)**

I wake up, not hearing my babies, but for once a natural wake up. I get up & see why aren't they up yet like they usually are. I see both of them are still sleeping. It is cute watching them sleep & their eyes flutter while they dream. I kiss both of their foreheads & get breakfast ready. For the past 2 months I've been taking care of the twins while Tobias goes to work. Christina thinks I should go on girls' night out with her & Abby. I see Tobias walking in the kitchen with no shirt on, his usual wake up call. I hand him his breakfast & as we are eating I say. "Tobias, can you watch the twins for the day I need to go back to work today." He looks at me like I'm crazy since hasn't spent a whole day taking care of them like I have. "Tris are you sure? I haven't been with them a whole day without your help though.", he says. "Tobias, I have to go in I have to train 35 new trainees. Sorry, but you have to & Max said you should take some time off.", I lied to him. "OK, fine, I promise nothing bad will happen after you are gone.", he says. I get dressed, kissed my kids & Tobias good-bye, & left. The truth was me,Christina,& Abby were going on girls' day & night out.

**Tobias prov.**

After Tris left, both of the babies started crying. I go in & try to ssh them to sleep. They don't so fed them both a bottle Tris had for them for the whole day. After I had fed them & changed them, they fell back to sleep. I think to myself,_ That wasn't so bad. What was Tris complaining about?_ For the rest of the morning I work out until i hear them crying again. I found out that Natalie barfed all over her self & lil on her crib. I pick her up, clean her, change her twice, & put her back to sleep. After 3 hours of crying I gave in & called my mother to see what was going on. I would've called Tris, but she is busy working. Evelyn comes in & fixes both of them crying. Turned out they just wanted to hear lullaby & she sang to them the one she used to sing to me. I don't remember the words all but 1 line _your dreams will make you free._ I ask her to stay for a bit, but she said no since I should learn how to by now. But honestly don't know how to care them like Tris does. "You'll do just fine. Everyone goes through what you are going through right now.", she said. I don't know how she became like the mother I knew before she abandoned me, but I like how she changed for me though.


	39. Chapter39

**Previously: Tris leaves Tobias alone with the 2 months old twins to go on a girls' day & night out**

**chapter 39: Tris prov.**

Since all 3 of us took a day off we have to be careful because people might see us & all three of us told our guys that we had to work. Abby got the early after noon & Christina planned the night version of our day out. We told the trainees that if anyone asks for us tell them that we are getting supplies or their test scores would get lowered if they told anyone. "Hey Tris, how did you tell Tobias that you were going out.", said Christina. ''I told him I had to train the trainees & I probably won't be back in a while.", I told them both. Truth was that I don't like to lie to him, but I knew he would have called his mother to watch them & I sorta don't trust Evelyn., especially with my kids. "Alright ladies, we are free from babies & kids & guys. Tonight we are free & we can take these guys out & trample them.", said Abby. She just became a mother only a month ago & she already cracked. All three of us took the dance floor & drank. I had only 2 while Abby had 4 & Christina 3 drinks. After an hour I leave since I miss Tobias & my kids.

...

**Tobias prov. (3 hours earlier)**

I see why Tris was always tired & stressed this is hard. I remember one night when I came home that she was asleep on couch & punched me in a reflex. My jaw still hurts from that punch. I wonder if I can call Tris now to see when she could be coming home. I call her, but I hear her phone ringing in the apartment. _That's weird, she never leaves home without it. _

...

After 2 hours Tris comes home. I notice she had a couple of drinks because of the smell of it is on her. "Why did you lie to me.", I ask her. " I didn't lie you I said I was training some trainees & I did. Then Christina & your sister dragged me to this club so I can loosen up again. I'm sorry I didn't call you I couldn't find my phone & I'm sorry if I smell.", she said. I sorta believe her but knowing how Christina & my sis are its reasonable. I kiss her & she says, "How was your day?" I say to her," I understand why you get stressed & is always tired. They make you stay awake." "Yeah, I know & I'm surprised you lived I remember the first day I spent alone with them.", she said. I laugh at that & I kiss her for a while. After 3 hours she fell asleep & soon after I do too.


	40. Chapter 40

**previously: Tobias finds out Tris went on a girls' night out**

**chapter 40: Tobias prov. (3 months later)**

It's 8:30 & non of the twins is awake or crying, something is not right. I get up without waking Tris up & go in their room. I grab my gun just in case. When I get in their I see a hooded figure & judging by the build its guy & not young either. I hear a faint deep voice, but I can't tell who as I get closer I hear this,"You have your father's eyes, lil one." I know that voice anywhere that it haunts me everyday even in my fear landscape: Marcus. "Give me my daughter now.", I say to him with my gun pointing at him. "What son, I can't hold my granddaughter?", he said with the grin he has. " First off she has teal eyes they get your were banished from the city & if you returned you would executed for many accounts. And most importantly I am not your son. You may have helped bring me to life, but you are not my father." For the first time talking to Marcus I never felt so strong & free & brave all in one. "Tobias I did it for your own good.", he said. "There it is 'my own good' huh. You call chocking your own wife & raping her good. Or beating your 4 year old son until for 12 years saying 'This is for your own good'.Then putting me in a closet for day and night." Before he can react to what I said I quickly grab Natalie & hold her then Tobias Jr. Tris comes out as Marcus runs & pushes her to ground. I go over & ask her if she is alright, she nods yes. "Go after him.", she says. I help her get up & run out the room to look for Marcus. When I got there I found Evelyn near by & a couple of guards holding Marcus back. I stood nearby just in case then Max came in & saw Marcus. "You broke your promise that you would NEVER return to the city. Marcus Eaton, tomorrow evening you will be executed on the counts of spouse abuse,child abuse, kidnapping, & possible murder. Take him in his cell." I don't know whether or not to go in & stop it or enjoy the end of my nightmare.


	41. Chapter 41

**previously: Marcus touches Natalie, Tobias stands up to Marcus by saying "You are not my father.", Marcus will be executed the next day on many charges.**

**chapter 41: Tobias prov.**

When I got to my apartment, I see Tris putting an ice-pack on her shoulder. She only puts an ice or heat pack on her unless she is really hurt. "Let me see it Tris, please.", I say to her. After She shows me her big bruise, I put a heat-pack on her shoulder. After 25 minutes I ask her if she is alright, she nods yes. "Tobias, I herd about Marcus. Are you OK with it though?", she said in a soft voice. "Tris, I don't part me wants him to be gone for good, but the other part of me doesn't want to though. I just don't know what to do I want him gone for good Tris so he doesn't hurt anyone ever again. I was worried this morning that he touched Natalie & Tobias.", I tell her. "Look, I know I'm your wife & I'm suppose to help you with this, but I don't know how though. I want to help you with this, but I don't want to tell you something that you will regret though.", she said to me. I don't blame her what she said. I know that her father & Marcus were close a while back. I remember at some nights I was allowed to go to their house, but I hardly saw her though. I wonder if things would have changed if we found each other earlier than five years ago?

**Tris prov.**

I wish I know how to help Tobias, like a good wife should. Part of me wishes I could read his thoughts so I could help him, but I can't sadly. I kiss him & he kisses me more than ever. I wrap my legs around him as he carries me to our bedroom. I can't help it but feel this way. I rip off his clothes & gets on me. He does the same thing what I did to him & goes in me hard. Both us can't hold back our moans. Then he flips just me over & goes in me that way. I scream into the pillow as he goes in & I hear him calling my name & moaning it too. I feel the tightness in me & he says "I love you Tris." " I love you too. You can keep going if you like?", I say as I moan out off my pillow. He goes even harder & faster & right now I don't know how munch longer I can take. After 2 hours we stop. "Did that help?", I whisper to him. "Hmm, on a scale from 1 to 10 a 20. Sorry, I should have asked before we did that?", he says. "It's ok really I liked it well more than that. I just wished I saw your face kiss it plus your neck. I say to him. "I love you.", he says to me as he kisses me. "I love you too.",I said to him & I kiss him too. After 2 more goes at it we go to sleep until I hear a a couple cries & go to the babies' room. After I changed them I went back to bed & put Tobias' arm around me.


	42. Chapter 42

**previously: Tris tries to help Tobias but she doesn't know how.**

**chapter 42: Tobias prov.**

I woke up with my arm around Tris & I don't remember putting my arm around her & I'm not complaining either. Last night did cheer me up a lil bit, but doesn't make me feel better though. She is still asleep & hear Tobias Jr. crying so I go in for her & I don't wake her up. Then I hear both of them crying & feed them both their soft food. After I've changed them & I remember that Marcus is being executed. I still don't know if I want to watch it or not. I know my mother Evelyn would want me there & I know she is jumping for joy when he is shot a dozen times. Abby isn't going & part of me doesn't blame her. But Marcus escaped death plenty of times me including. I remember when I was in Amity headquarters & I attacked him. I only gain control over it after Tris told me to stop. I f I go to I would be happy over a death, & I know that is not who I am & not the man Tris married. Luckily,Tris is not one of the people that gets to shoot him & I'm glad about that.

...

**Tris prov.**

It's noon now & the execution is going to start pretty soon. I know Tobias is not going & for that I'm proud of him that. One of the reasons I love him, is that just because he hates someone he can't stand watching them die. But this one time would understand if he wanted to. I mean come on he feels like his own father didn't love him & I don't blame him. When I was young & he came to our house I did notice that he always had that look in his eyes. When my family went to his house I thought I herd crying & at the time I didn't know it was Tobias locked in the closet. I remember one time. when I was 5, I went near the closet & the cries stopped. I looked behind me & Marcus was talking to a bunch of people. I put my fingertips at the ledge of it & I felt Tobias' fingertips & I didn't know it was him at the time. I even told him that it was going to be Ok, now it seems stupid I said that. But after that I thought I was dreaming of it since the last thing I knew I woke up in my Abnegation room. I haven't told Tobias this, but now I think I should. I go over to Tobias & say, "Umm, Tobias , can I tell you something." "Ugh yea sure. What is it?", he said to me "I think you should sit down for this.", I say to him. He sits down on the couch & says, "Tris tell me what's bothering you." "Tobias, do you remember a little girl going near you while you were in the closet?", I say to him. Then he says, "Yea I do. How do you know about? That I didn't tell you that or anyone even." " I was the girl. I herd you crying & I thought I was loosing it. But I went closer to it & I herd it stop." i said. "And that's when you told me it would be OK & I touched your fingertips. So we did meet before you jumped.", he said. "In a way yea & I wanted to see you again to see how you were doing, but I thought I was dreaming of it since I woke up in my room.", I tell him. "Hey, I don't blame you for that. I thought I was too, since I thought no one could ever be nice to me or even love me." he says while kissing me. " I love you, Tobias. I'm never gonna leave you ever.", I say to him. "I love you too,Tris. I just so lucky to have you here with me.", he says


	43. Chapter 43

**previously: Tris tells Tobias that she met Tobias while being in Abnegation.**

**chapter 43: Tobias prov.**

It's 12:30 P.M. now, his execution begins now. I hear Max's voice over his megaphone saying, "Marcus Eaton, today you will be executed for these charges: spouse abuse,child abuse, kidnapping, murder & possible murder of a Dauntless solider." I know what solider he is talking about: Tris. He continues on & I just want to shoot that thing away, but I can;t because I know he will think I was going for his head. Then he says, "Before they start shooting, is there any last words you would like to say." "I regret nothing. I had reasons & your lil solider is a whore. ", he said. After he called Tris that right now I just want to put a bullet in his head now. Then I hear Max say, "Ready, aim, fire!" Right there & then I hear 10 bullets going off at the same time. After that I hear both of the twins crying & I go in ssh them back. As I'm holding them I say to them,"Stop crying. Both of you are OK & I promise I'm not let anything bad happen to you."

...

**Tris prov.**

I don't know how Tobias is feeling right now about the execution. Earlier I saw Abby & she didn't look good after 25 minutes of the execution. I don't know what to do to help him, maybe I can take him out or make his favorite. I'm thinking of all the pros & cons to supper in or out. I change into the black dress he got me, my black strap-heels, my Dauntless sliver necklace, & black stud earrings. I also curl my hair & leave it down, put a lil lipstick on, silver eye shadow, & eye liner. I grill & saute his steak & vegetables in it to. I hear my babies crying & go in there room after I put the food in the oven to keep it warmer. I don't smell anything or I know they aren't hungry. Then I realize that they just started teething. I sorta cry happy tears at that & then let them both have a teething ring to put in their mouths to teeth on. I still can't believe they are only 7 months old & just started teething. I snap out of it & get back to cooking. I hear Tobias comes in & I just finished setting the table. "Hey" I say to him as I kiss him. "What's the occasion?", he said. "What a wife can't surprise her awesome husband?", I say to him. "I didn't say that. Just surprised.", he told me. We ate our supper & we took a bath together. & I feel his arms moving against me like I'm a sculpture. "Thank you for everything.", he says as he kisses my neck. "For what? I just I did what I thought I should do.", I tell him as I give a slight moan. "For one being my, two making me a father, & three making me the luckiest man on Earth.", he says to me. I feel him against me & I Kiss him for a bit. I do love him all my heart. Now I know for sure that I'm his only love & he is mine. We sleep after a few hours of making love.


	44. Chapter 44

**previously: Marcus is executed :) (yay), Tris helps Tobias with the after affect.**

**chapter 44: Tobias prov.**

When I wake up all I see is her beautiful face & my arm wrapped around her. People think I'm out of league or something like. The truth is I'm out of her league. She is just so beautiful, smart, confident, brave,kind (at times),loving, a good heart, & more than I think of. I still don't know how I got her, but I did. I don't know what would I do without her, then again I would probably die. But I guess that's love. You meet a person that you don't know for sure, but you know they are special to you. When I met her at Dauntless,I thought she was like Abnegation, but she wasn't though. Like after 3 days, I knew she was special to me & I fell in love her. Every time when I remember that time when someone went near my closet & said it was going to be Ok. Now I remember it was the first I met her, & I will always remember it that way. I kissed her, while she was asleep & got up. I make her some breakfast in bed before she wakes up. I hardly do this, since usually she is up before me. When I go in our bedroom with the tray, she smiles at that. After we ate we did our usual retinue all day. Feed the twins, get them dressed, let Abby watch them, go to work, lunch date, get home, supper, give the twins the bath, put them to bed, maybe make love to Tris, then bed.


	45. Chapter 45

**chapter 45: epolouge**

_Tris & Tobias stay married & had 4 kids (2 boys & 2 girls) in all. Christina & Uriah had 5 more kids after Lily. Evelyn helped the homeless & even got a couple of homes for them. David was arrested & was executed for many accounts after the twins became 2. Caleb & Rachel had 4 kids. Zeke & Abby got married, while Abby was pregnant & had 2 more kids after the triplets. Peter eventually found love & he had 4 kids with her. Tobias eventually took the job of being a leader of the old Dauntless compound. Tris got a job promotion after she had her 3rd kid. The Choosing Cermony continued on, but if people failed they just had to retake initiation the next year (Unless they were Amity). Abnegation was not rebirthed, but replaced by a combination of Candor, Dauntless, & Amity. Tris & Tobias retired at 50 & died of natural causes at 84 & 82. Natalie & Tobias Jr. grew up & became just like their parents, but that is another story._


End file.
